Have You Ever?
by Songficcer
Summary: Can Lita tell Ami how she feels before it's too late? (yuri)


Have you Ever...?   
Prologue   
  
  
This story is based around a few things. One being a   
story(actually two) about Lita and   
Ami. Another being pictures of the two were they look   
like they're about to lock lips!   
Aren't I nice?! Any way, I put to URLs at the bottom,   
which inspired me to write this   
thing. I hope you like the stories you read there and   
I hope you like the pics. The stories   
are done by Black Gryphon who, I believe, is a very   
gifted writer. I don't own the   
characters or the song I(sorta) use in this story.   
  
*************   
  
Lita sat in her apartment, listening to the radio.   
Actually, she was lying in her bed   
listening to the radio and staring at a picture of a   
some one she had fallen in love with   
the moment she saw her.   
  
'Have you ever loved some one so much, it makes you   
cry...'   
  
YES, a female. But, in Lita's eyes, not just any   
female. To her, she was like a beautiful,   
blue-haired, bright-eyed genius who went to her   
school and was also her best friend.   
  
'Have you needed something so bad you can't sleep at   
night?...'   
  
The picture she stared at had herself, Ami, and the   
rest of the Scouts and Darien. However,   
if you were to just look at it, it would have seemed   
the picture was just of the two. Lita,   
being her usually silly self, had picked Ami up in   
her arms and the two were laughing as if   
there were nothing wrong in the world...   
  
'Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed they were   
there...'   
  
Ami stared at her her physics book like it was dirt.   
She was so scared of herself right   
now, she didn't know what to do. She had fallen in   
love with Lita, and she didn't know how   
to compute it in her mini-computer brain. THAT'S what   
scared her. She could explain   
everything except her emotions towards Lita. Ami   
stood from her desk after slamming her   
book shut and laid in her bed, thinking of Lita   
having her arms wrapped around her waist.   
She sighed, knowing it wold never happen.   
  
'Have you ever had some one steal you heart away,   
You'd give any thing to make them feel   
the same?...'   
  
Ami turned on the radio and stared at a photo of her   
and Lita. It was taken at the park,   
but she cut the rest of the group out, so it was just   
her and Lita.   
Lita, before the picture was taken, picked her up in   
her arms and kept her there until it   
was over. Just thinking of being close to Lita made   
Ami blush. Ami turned the radio off as   
the last words of the song floated into her ears.   
  
'Have you ever...'   
  
************   
  
The prolouge is DONE! YEAH BABY!! YEAH!! Ok, so I'm   
no   
Austin Powers, I'm just silly! Feed back, PLEASE!   
************  
Have you ever...   
  
Uh,... I've been thinking, I'm going to set this in   
the scouts' senior year, a few months before prom.   
Like January, that'll work! I don't own the   
characters I use, so don't sue me. And again, thanx goes to   
my friend Jade_Max for helping me! XOXOXO   
*******   
  
Ami in her after school computer class,   
supposedly doing her home work, but she wasn't. As a matter   
of fact, school work was the farthest from her mind.   
She was writing a letter to Lita, but couldn't get it   
to come out right. Every time she'd start, she   
wouldn't like it half way through, and delete it. She was   
so caught up in her letter, she didn't hear the   
teacher call her name.   
  
"AMI MIZUNO!" That time, she did hear her name   
called.   
  
Blushing, she answered,"yes, ma'am?"   
  
The teacher smiled thinking she was just so into   
her work she didn't hear her name called. "This is   
Bryce. He will be your partner for the rest of the year   
on team assignments."   
  
"Yes, ma'am." the young man walked towards Ami   
and sat down. "Hi", Ami said warmly. "I'm Ami." She   
extended her right hand for him to take.   
  
He smiled, "I'm Bryce. I'm new."   
  
Ami gigled, " so I gathered."   
  
"No, you don't understand", he tried to explain.   
"I'm new to all of Japan. It's my first time here."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. So, you don't know many people   
then?"   
  
"Not really. I'll be surprised if I can find my   
way home." They both laughed at this.   
  
"Well", Ami started, "class will be over soon.   
Would you like to come to the Crown Arcade with me, and   
meet a few of my friends?"   
  
Bryce smiled warmly. "Sure..."   
********   
(that night, 11 pm)   
  
A shadow moved among shadows. As it stepped on   
to the street, a woman screamed and ran. The shadow, now   
clearly seen as a large, white wolf, ran after her...   
**********   
  
Ami woke with a start. She had been having the   
same dream again. Although, now, she thought it wasn't   
just a dream, but a prophecy of the future. In the   
dream, Sailor Jupiter, a gargoyle-like creature, and   
herself were standing on a ledge. The gargoyle held   
Jupiter by the throat over the ledge. Mercury was screaming   
and begging the creature to let her go, but it   
refused because Jupiter was causing Mercury some kind of   
pain. That's when Ami would wake up. The creature did   
seem to have Ami's safety in mind, but why would it   
hurt Jupiter? She wasn't causing her any pain. Ami   
sighed and looked over at the clock. It read five am.   
Ami sighed again, realizing she wouldn't be sleeping   
any more, and began to get ready for school.   
  
*************   
Ok, this chapter REALLY sucked, but I promise it   
will get better. Also, one more note for this story: I   
HATE UNIFORMS SO THE SCOUTS AREN'T WARING THEM IN THIS   
STORY, k? FEEDBACK, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!   
  
Have you ever...   
Part 2   
Yeah, I know I didn't describe Bryce in the last   
story, but there was a reason... I think... Any who,   
lots of love to fans who have emailed me and ones   
too shy to do so. Much love to Jade for helping me post   
my stories!!! Apply usual disclaimer here...   
****************   
As Ami walked to school, she couldn't shake the   
dream from the night before. It still haunted her.   
However, her train of thought was soon interupted by a strong   
arm resting on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up   
and smiled when she saw who it was.   
  
"Hello, Bryce. How are you", she asked kindly.   
  
"Pretty good", he answered, removing his arm.   
"Thanks for letting me meet your friends yesterday."   
  
As he spoke, Ami took in features she somehow missed   
yesterday. His black hair looked a mess in a good   
way, his hazel eyes stormy but friendly. It almost seemed   
as if he were hiding something. "You're welcome.   
They loved meeting you yesterday." Ami smiled,   
remembering Lita's face after he left the arcade. *'He looks   
like my old boyfriend!'* Ami thought and smiled at her   
crush.   
  
"What's so funny, Blue?" Ami looked up and blushed   
at the nick name.   
  
"Nothing...What is your first period, Bryce?" He   
looked into her eyes before answering, as if he were   
tring to find an answer there.   
  
"English Lit. with Miss Brown. You", he asked.   
  
"The same. Well, at least we have one period   
together..." He cut her off.   
  
"Correction, we have two periods together. Remember,   
it two hours long? What lunch period do you have?"   
  
"First, as do my friends. You?"   
  
"The same. Can I sit with you?"   
  
Ami smiled, "Sure. Just don't offer Serena any food.   
You won't have any left for your self."   
  
"Ah, yes... Meatball head, right?" Ami nodded. "I   
remember her QUITE well. I'm surprised the food   
court had any food at all!" They both laughed as they   
walked to school, not knowing a shadow was watching them   
both.   
  
"Well, well, well... Looks like I've found you,   
Seijuurou. As well as the Mercurian. Two birds...   
one stone! HAHAHAHAHAA!! You both...   
will...pay..."Finishing his statement, the shadow   
left in a blue fire ball.   
  
*****************   
  
FIN! Well, for now anyway. WHO IS THIS GUY, ANY   
WAY!!!??? And why is he stalking Ami and Bryce?   
Well, yes I know I said this was an Ami/Lita fic, it STILL   
is! But, who says they can't get a little,...   
sidetracked?? IDEAS, PLEASE!! I'm starting to run   
out...except for the ending! ^_~ JA NE!!!   
  
Have you Ever...   
Part 3   
I'm tired of AN. Don't own SM and never will.   
Lots of love to Jade for helping me.   
***************   
after school   
  
Bryce couldn't stop looking at Ami during lunch   
that day. *I've known her for two days, and already   
I'm acting like a lovesick pup*, he thought. He also   
began thinking of Lita. If looks could kill, Bryce   
would have dropped then and there. Lita, all during   
lunch, had been giving him looks that said, "DIE!" It   
was scary. His train of thought was cut short by a   
ear peircing scream. He ran to where he thought it came from.   
  
Park (Why are these things ALWAYS in the   
park?????)   
  
Mercury was the first to get to the park. But   
what she saw chilled her to the bones. A small little   
girl, no more than seven, was cornered by a huge white   
wolf. She had to do something. She knew she wouldn't   
stand a chance if she were to fight it one on one, but   
she had to do something. "Shine aqua ILLUSION!" The   
beast hearing her call, jumped out of the way before   
getting hit. Ignoreing the small child, he turned   
to face Mercury. "Oh, no..." The wolf jumped at   
Mercury, who quickly got out of the way. Standing,   
she turned to face the wolf who was ready to pounce   
again.   
But, again, Mercury jumped out of the way. *Well,   
this is getting me no where fast*, she thought. *How am I   
suppossed to analyze this thing?* She turned, this   
time on the ground, to face the wolf again. This   
time, however, she couldn't get out of the way in time.   
  
"ROAR!"   
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!"   
*OOF!*   
*THUD!*   
"Grrrrrr..." (ok, so I'm not so graet a sounds, SHUT   
UP!)   
Mercury looked up when the beast didn't collide with   
her. She faced forward, and there was another huge   
WOLF! This one, however, was solid black, slightly   
smaller than the white one, and growling at it!   
*What just happened?* The white wolf simply looked at the   
two, placed a cocky smirk on it's face, then turned   
and ran. Mercury was stunned. She had no idea as to   
what just happened. *Again, I ask, WHAT HAPPENED?*   
Mercury screamed in her head. she then turned back   
to the black wolf, who was walking towards the little   
girl. Needless to say, she was scared. However, upon   
reaching her, he did not snarl, growl, or even try   
to.   
He simply walked up to her, sniffed her, before   
licking her on the face. His reward for that was a   
scratch behind the ear and a giggle from the child.   
She then ran back to her home. The wolf then turned   
to Mercury. He sat, but he never took his eyes away   
  
from her. Mercury wasn't afaid of him, but she was still   
unsure if she should trust him or not. He seemed to   
smile at her, and as he approached her, he could   
hear the other Scouts coming. He turned and ran into the   
shadows of a nearby ally.   
  
Unable to control herself any more, Mercury looked   
up at the sky and shouted, " BY THE GODS, WHAT JUST   
HAPPENED??!"   
************   
  
There ya go, chapter 3. Sorry I didn't get a story   
out last week. Or, did I? Can't remember... Any who, I   
want feedback!! Oh, and much love to Jade!!!   
  
I'm sooooo sorry I didn't get this out any sooner,   
but my index creator's comp crashed (DAMNED   
CHIBI-USA(inside joke)) and she has just now got   
everything up and running again. THANX JADE! Go read   
her stories, they're very good. Ok, I'm hoping to   
put Lita in this one, but just have to wait and see...   
  
I no own SM... HAPPY! I'M POOR JUST LIKE THE REST OF   
YOU!   
*************   
  
Lita walked home in the brisk, winter air. She felt   
so cold right now, she was blue. But, it wasn't her   
skin that was cold, it was her heart. She felt like   
she was fighting a losing battle with her heart. She   
knew she should tell Ami how he felt, but what would   
she do? Would she laugh in her face? Avoid her? Or   
love her back? Lita refused to risk their friendship   
for her selfish heart, so she continued to walk home   
alone...   
  
**********   
  
Well, there's the end....   
  
GOTCHA!   
  
***********   
  
"BUT, MOM! This is the fifth time in less six   
months. Do you realy have to go", Ami pleaded with her   
mother.   
  
"Yes, dear. I have to go, it's for my job."Ms.   
Anderson looked up at her daughter, "If you're   
worried about staying alone, stay with one of your friends.   
It'll only be for this week. I promise."   
  
"But, everyone's busy for break, "Ami whined (how do   
you know she doesn't act like this with just her   
mother??).   
  
"Serena?"   
  
"Went sking with her parents yesterday..."   
  
"Mina?"   
  
"England."   
  
"Rei?"   
  
"Mountains for Shinto training."   
  
"What about Lita?"   
  
"I'm not sure what she's doing for break. I could   
stay with her...."   
  
(30 minutes later)   
  
"OF COURSE you can stay with me for a week, Ames,"   
Lita nearly yelled over the phone. "What time are you   
coming?"   
  
"Tomorrow morning. Mom is going to drop me off at   
your apartment when she leaves for the airport."   
  
"Cool. I goota go before my cake burns. Talk to you   
later."   
  
"Bye." Ami hung up the phone. *Maybe this won't be a   
wasted week after all...*   
  
****************   
  
Ok, this IS the end now. Boy, I'm tired and my brain   
hurts. How many authors wait till you start writing   
to think up a story? I do it all the TIME!   
FEEDBACK!!!!!!! JA NE!   
  
Have You Ever   
Chapter 5   
  
Ok, I KNOW I didn't get anything out last week,   
please don't skin me for it! I've been really busy! I'm   
writing three(I think) other stories, and helping   
a friend with a newsletter. AAAAAAHHHH! It's hard   
work! Now, I don't own SM, and I never will....   
  
*************   
  
"Come on, Ami," Bryce pleaded. "Just ONE movie?   
Don't make me beg!"   
  
Ami, seated on a bench in the park, stiffled a   
laugh. "You already are." Sighing, she stood. "It's   
getting late, I need to get to Lita's apartment."   
  
"Why are you staying with Lita?"   
  
"My mother,"Bryce could hear the pain in her   
voice. "Had to leave for a business trip for a week. Lita   
was the only one who was in town I could stay with."   
Ami sighed again.   
  
"Oh..." Bryce smiled. "You never answered me,   
Blue."   
  
Ami loved the new nick name he had given her.   
"I...don't know, Bryce." His next move startled   
her.   
  
She was standing when all of a sudden, Bryce   
wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the   
air, begging her to go to the movies with him. "Please,   
Blue? Please, please, PLEASE, AMI!!!??? I'll do   
anything you want."   
  
That was all Ami could take. She was laughing   
while trying not to kick Bryce. "Ok, Bryce! Just... put   
me down." He did as he was told, but kept hold of her   
hand. This made Ami blush.   
  
"Thank you! Come on, Blue. I'll walk you to Lita's   
house."   
  
**************   
  
On the way to Lita's apartment, the same white   
wolf that had attacked earlier that week, attacked   
again. Jumping from a tree, it sneered as it looked at   
Ami and Bryce.   
  
"Oh, no,"Bryce said to himself.   
  
"Why, hello, Seijuurou. Nice to see you again."   
With a swift motion of it's paw, it stood on it's   
hindlegs, and sprouted wings on it's back. It looked   
like a gargoyle type wolf. "You had help last time,   
but I doubt the whole planet can save you now!"   
  
Ami stood infront of Bryce, and shouted, "Get out of   
here Bryce! I'll take care of this!" *Yeah, what am   
I suppossed to do*, Ami wondered to herself. *Change   
into Sailor Mercury in front of them both?* She was   
litterally jerked out of her thoughts when Bryce   
grabbed her arm.   
  
"Ami, watch out!" Bryce picked Ami up and JUMPED   
into a tree. "Stay here, Blue."   
  
Ami grabbed his hand, "Bryce?..."   
  
"Just trust me and don't flip out, please?" Ami   
nodded. As she did so, Bryce began to change   
colors. His skin began to turn black, as fur covered his   
body. His face transformed itnto a snout and his eyes   
began to glow white. Ami could hear his legs snap as they   
popped out of place to form hindlegs. His clothes   
shed, piece by piece on their own as his transformation   
completed. He was a wolf by the time he landed on   
the ground.   
  
"Well, you have surprised, Sei. Transforming in   
front of a girl..."   
  
"Back off, Blaze. Why are you here?"   
  
Sneering, Blaze answered, "Why do you think? The   
mecurians killed our kind! And you helped them!   
I've come back for revenge! Sailor Mercury is the last of   
her bloodline. I've come to end it!" With that,   
Blaze charged Seijuurou. But, he didn't make contact.   
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Blasts of water came from   
seemingly nowhere as Blaze was knocked back.   
  
Laughing, Blaze stood. "Good move Mercury. I'll   
leave now. I wasn't sure who you were, but now I know!" In   
a bright blue fireball, Blaze was gone.   
  
Growling, Seijuurou looked up at Mercury. "I told   
you to stay in the tree..."   
  
***************   
  
There ya go! Thank you Jade!!! Go read our story! JA   
NE!   
  
Have you ever   
Chapter: 6   
Rateing: PG/PG-13   
  
Hey guys! Ok. I know my last chapter bit the big   
one... so, hopefully this makes up for it, k? Just, if   
you flame me be gentle. I don't own the characters of   
Sailor Moon. I 'm just borrowing them to have two   
charcters date cause I think they're a cute couple...   
even if they are both girls... Oh, well. Thanks to the   
wonderful Jade Max for helping me with my indexs. She   
didn't have to do it, but she does and NO you can't   
ask her she's mine... ALL MINE...::Heather blushes::   
Ok, now I'm acting weird... here's the story. ENJOY!!   
  
  
Mercury looked at Seijuurou. She couldn't believe he   
was the black wolf that continued to help her. She was   
shocked to say the least.   
  
"I can't believe it was you," She said.   
  
"I'm surprised," Seijuurou said. "I thought you would   
remember me. But, I should have known. Your memories   
were taken from you." He sat down and looked at her.   
  
Mercury sighed," they weren't taken from me. I lost   
them and then regained them. But, they're... a   
little..." she couldn't find the right words.   
  
"Spacey," he offered. Mercury nodded. "There is a   
reason for that... I think."   
  
Mercury knew he was not going to hurt her, so she   
detransformed. "Why?"   
  
"Well, during the Silver Millenium, very few   
Mercurians knew of our race. Even the legends are a   
mystery to me." Seijuurou detransformed back to Bryce.   
"The only real legend I know is this: about a million   
years befor the Silver Millienium, my race came to   
your galaxy. They were a very destructive people."   
Bryce walked over to the bench he and Ami had been   
sitting on earlier. Ami followed him. "The Mercurians   
were able to defeat us, but some actually helped the   
Mercurians. After the battle, what was left of the   
"pack", my people, were allowed to stay on Mercury.   
But, like a river, time and history repeats itself. At   
the begining of the Silver Millenium, the Pack slpit   
again. The 'Evil Ones' as they so called themselves   
combined forces with the Nega Force. During the fight   
with Beryl, everything and evryone on every other   
palnet was destoyed. Except Earth." Bryce paused and   
turned to Ami.   
  
"How were you reborn," Ami asked.   
  
"I was never reborn..."   
  
"Then," Ami asked. "How are you still alive?"   
  
Bryce sighed. "The Pack has a life of that of the   
Royal Moon family. We live until we are killed. We age   
only so far. Blaze and Myself are the last of our kind   
and the only ones to survive the war."   
  
"Didn't you fight," Ami asked.   
  
"I did. But, something hit me and I was knocked   
out.The others must have thought I was dead. That's   
how I survived. Blaze, on the other hand, lasted long   
enough to be banished with Beryl and her army. After   
she was killed, he was able to escape. You're lucky   
you didn't have to fight him."   
  
"Oh..." Ami didn't know what to say. Luna never   
mentioned anything of The Pack. She thought she heard   
someone talking and looked back up at Bryce. "What?"   
  
" I said, do you still trust me?" He seemed concerned.   
  
Ami smiled. "Yes. Thank you. You seemed to have filled   
in some holes in my memory."   
  
"I'm glad," Bryce said with his cute smile. He stood   
and strecthed. "What are we gonna do about the   
Scouts?"   
  
Ami looked at him, "do you want them to know?"   
  
"Not really..."   
  
"Then," Ami said while walking to his side, "they   
won't know."   
  
He smiled. "Come on. I'll walk you home."   
  
"Hey, Bryce," Ami asked. He looked at her from the   
cornor of his eye. "Can you transform into a gargoyle,   
too?"   
  
"Yeah...," Bryce smiled. "But I don't change into that   
form unless I absoulutley have to. I like my normal   
wolf form better." They smiled at each other. "So,   
Blue. Are we still on for tomorrow night?"   
  
**********   
(later that night)   
  
Ami tossed in her sleep. With out warning she screamed   
as loud as she could.. "JUPITER!! ... NO!   
...STOP!!!... PUT HER DOWN, PLEASE!! JUPITER!!!" Ami   
was still screaming and crying when Lita came into her   
room.   
  
"Ami? Ami, wake up!" Lita shook the girl until Ami   
shot up and nearly made Lita fall off the bed. Ami   
stared at the wall ahead of her in pure fear. She had   
the dream again. And, she was starting to get worried.   
"Ami?"   
  
"Huh," Ami asked. She didn't even see Lita by her   
side.   
  
"You ok? You were screaming bloody mureder," Lita   
asked with concern.   
  
Ami blinked a few time before answering. "Yeah, I'm   
fine. Just a nightmare."   
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Lita hated to see Ami so   
scared.   
  
"No. I'll be ok. Go back to bed, Lita."   
  
Lita gave her a look and sighed. "Alright, Ames. See   
ya in the morning." With that, Lita got up and left   
Ami's room.   
  
Ami sighed and laid back down. "I gotta stop this   
dream from coming true. I know who the gargoyle is.   
It's gotta be Blaze. But, why were we on a caslte   
tower?"   
  
"Ami," a deep voice growled.   
  
Ami jumped. She was a liitle scared, but she had her   
transfermation stick if she needed it. "W-w-who's   
there?"   
  
A shadow emerged from her window. It was a gargoyle!   
Ami tensed.Senseing this, the gargoyle spoke, "It's me   
Ami. Bryce. Actually, Seijuurou."   
  
Ami relaxed. Seijuurou walked to her bed and looked at   
her. "What do you want," Ami whispered.   
  
"I need your help. I found an egg that hatched one of   
my kind. But..."He stopped. His black face was very   
concerned. Ami could not only sense it, but see as   
well. "You have to help me. You're the only one who   
can. Will you, please?" He sounded so scared.   
  
"Yes." Ami crawled out of her bed and transformed.   
Seijuurou picked her up and jumped out of the 7th   
story window. His wings caught a draft and they were   
airborne.   
  
"Where are we going," Mercury asked.   
  
"To a place that is hidden from the Earth," he   
answered.   
  
"Where's that?" Before she could get an answer, a   
portal opened in front of them. Mercury was concerned   
until she realised it was Sei that had opened it.   
  
When they entered his world, Mercury became tense.   
This looked to be the same world as her dream had   
taken place in. It was dark...lifeless. It chilled her   
to the bone.   
  
Seijuurou swooped down into a cave near a river. After   
he entered the mouth of the cave, he landed, and   
placed Mercury on her feet. "This way," he said. They   
walked for 15 minutes before reaching stairs. "We have   
to walk up this fleight of stairs to reach him." He   
kneeled in front of them. "Climb on my back, we'll get   
up there faster if I carry you and run." Mercury did   
as she was told and clung to him by the fur on his   
neck.   
  
After raceing up the stairs, Seijuurou let Mercury   
off. "What's wrong with him," Mercury asked.   
  
"I'm not sure. The only thing I noticed was his wings   
were twice the size they should be for his age." They   
walked a few more minutes before reaching a door.   
"He's in here." He opened the door and let Mercury   
enter first. She saw a small gargoyle baby laying on   
it's stomache. It looked like it was having trouble   
breatheing. Mercury stepped closer and her suspicions   
were right. But, what was causing it?   
  
She tapped her earring and her visor appeared over   
her eyes. She then took out her mini-computer and   
began to scan the small gargoyle. What she discovered   
nearly made her cry. It's wings were so big that they   
were aplling too much preesure on it's chest. He was   
slowly choking to death.   
  
Un-activating her visor, Mercury turned to Seijuurou.   
"I have to remove his wings immediatley. They're so   
big he's slowly sufforcating."   
  
Seijuurou nodded. "I'll be right back." He left and a   
few minutes later returned with a steel table and a   
few operating tools. "Will these work?"   
  
Mercury sighed and looked over at the small 'child.'   
It'll have to..."   
  
(2 hours later)   
  
Seijuurou was out in the hall. Mercury asked him to   
leave while she performed the operation. He was on   
pins and needles... he was so worried for the small   
hatchling. Just then, the door opened and Mercury   
walked out.   
  
"Well?..." Sei couldn't take it any more.   
  
Slowly Mercurly looked up at him. Then she smiled, "he   
should be fine. But, he'll never be able to fly."   
  
"I don't care," Sei said. "Just as long as he's safe.   
One day, he'll understand. Can I go in?" Mercury   
nodded. Sei walked into the room and smiled at what he   
saw. The small wolf-gargoyle was curled up on the bed   
he was on earlier and seemed to be breathing easier.   
  
After an hour, Seijuurou brought Mercury back to   
Lita's apartment. He slowly climbed into her window   
and placed her on her feet. "Thank you, Ami." She   
blushed. "Well, how does it feel?"   
  
"How does what feel," she asked confused.   
  
"To know your first operation was a success?"   
  
Again, she smiled. "I need to go to bed. I need at   
least an hour's sleep before morning." Sei smiled.   
  
"Look at your clock." Mercury turned to face her   
clock. It had only been 15 minutes since she had left   
the apartment.   
  
"How?..."   
  
"I don't know. But the portal has a different time   
flow than Earth." Sejuurou bowed. "I must leave. Good   
night, Mercury. And thank you." Then he left the same   
way he came that night. Ami sighed, de-transformed and   
climbed into bed. After all of that, she needed the   
sleep.   
  
Lita laid in her room stareing at the ceiling. She   
couln't stop thinking about Ami. But, something was   
different about her. Like she was hiding something   
from her. But she couln't put her finger on it. After   
she had left Ami's room, she saw a giant shadow leave   
from her building but ignored it.   
  
Since Ami had been here, she was hopeing that they'd   
grow closer. But, to Lita, it seemed to be quite the   
oppisite. Lita didn't know what to do. When Ami   
returned to the apartment that night, she told Lita   
she was going out the next night with a guy. Bryce no   
less! Lita couldn't stand him for some reason. Maybe   
it was because he showed an interest in Ami. And Ami   
seemed to return those feelings. It was tearing Lita   
apart. How could Ami possiably learn to love her? Lita   
kept thinking.   
  
Sighing, Lita rolled over to face the window. The   
gently falling snow soon sung Lita to sleep...   
  
(the next night(time travels fast, doesn't it?))   
  
The door bell rang loudly through the small apartment.   
Lita quickly went to answer it, although she hated to   
see who was behind it. But, minding her manners and   
wanting to make Ami happy, she let him in without so   
much as a snide remark. "Good evening, Bryce," Lita   
said warmly. "How are you this evening?"   
  
"I'm fine. These are for you," and he handed Lita a   
dozen yellow carnations. "I hope you like them."   
  
"Thank you," Lita blushed. "What are they for?"   
  
"I feel as though we got off on the wrong foot. I hope   
this makes up for it." Bryce smiled.   
  
"Thank you, again. But you didn't..." Bryce cut her   
off.   
  
"I know I didn't have to. But, I wanted to. Friends,"   
he asked streaching out his hand. She smiled and shook   
it. If Lita couldn't be with Ami, she wanted Ami to be   
with Bryce. She knew he'd treat Ami right.   
  
"And, I brought these for Ami," Bryce said revaling   
two dozen blue roses. "I bought white roses and put   
blue food dye in the water to get them this color...   
if you're wondering." He smiled again.   
  
"Um, I'll go get Ami." Lita left as Bryce entered the   
apartment more. He closed the door as he looked   
around. It struck him as weird that a girl of   
eightteen would live alona and still in high school.   
He didn't want to be nosey so he dropped the subject.   
His attention was sonn fixed on a beautiful girl.   
  
"Whoa...," was the only thing Bryce could say. It may   
not have been a formal date, but Ami was still very   
pretty in the outfit she chose to wear. Ami wore a   
simle white blouse that was silk and a blue skirt that   
stopped abover her knees. Ami wore no make up. And, in   
the eyes of her two admierers, she didn't need any.   
She was beautiful just as she was. "here," Bryce said   
handing her the flowers.   
  
She laughed." Thank you, Bryce," Ami said taking them   
from him.Lita took them from her so she could leave.   
  
"I'll put these in water for you, Ames," Lita said   
with a half smile.   
  
"Uh, Lita," Bryce said. "What time do you want ther   
home?"   
  
Lita smiled and waved a finger in his face. "Ten and   
no monkey business." They all laughed. "Just have fun.   
Amy, I might not be here when you get back. Ken asked   
me out for dinner. You have a key, right?"   
  
"Yes, it's in my purse. Have fun, Lita," Ami said and   
left with Bryce.   
  
Lita sighed. "You, too."   
  
About 20 minutes later, the doorbell again rang   
through out the apartment. The door opened and a boy   
walked in. "Hey, Lita! Ya home?"   
  
"I'm in the kitchen, Ken," Lita answered.   
  
"Figures," Ken said as he closed the door and walked   
to the kitchen. "Ready," he asked.   
  
"Yeah," Lita said half heartaly. Ken picked up on   
this.   
  
"You ok, Lites? You seem bummed out."   
  
"I am," Lita answered. If she was going to tell anyone   
about her crush, it would be Ken. He always   
understood. "Can I tell you something without you   
flipping out?"   
  
"You can tell me anything, Lita. Whats wrong," Ken   
asked concerned. 'Did another guy hurt you?"   
  
"It's not a guy this time...," Lita answered. "It's   
Ami..."   
  
"Whats wrong with her?"   
  
"Nothings wrong with her, except she has my heart in   
her hands and doesn't even know it. Oh, Ken, what am I   
going to do," Lita asked.   
  
"You... like Ami? For more than a freind," Ken asked.   
  
"I don't just like her. I'm in love with her, Ken,"   
Lita explained. "What am I suppossed to do?"   
  
Ken smiled. He always figuered Lita to be a lesbian.   
But he never said anything. "Have you told her?"   
  
"I can't. She's my best friend besides you and I don't   
want to ruin that. But,... I don't know..."   
  
"You feel you should tell her, right," Ken asked. Lita   
nodded. "Then tell her..."   
  
"I can't!"   
  
"WHY?"   
  
"I don't know. What if she doesn't feel the same?"   
  
"Well," Ken said. "Thats a risk you'll have to take.   
Now, come on. We'll talk about this over dinner." The   
two left and Ken tried to help Lita with her problem.   
  
(Bryce and Ami's date; after dinner and a movie)   
  
"Thank you for dinner tonight Bryce. I had fun," Ami   
said.   
  
Bryce smiled. "I'm glad. So, whatda ya want to do?"   
  
"I don't know," Ami said. "What do you want to do?"   
  
"Lets see," Bryce said checking his watch. "Its just   
now 8:30. We could just walk around for a while or, if   
you want, I could take you home." He looked at her.   
"It's your choice, Blue."   
  
She smiled. "Lets walk around for awhile." They walked   
for a while in silence. Then, Ami asked: "How's the   
baby doing?"   
  
"He's doing good. He thanks you for saving his life,"   
Bryce answered.   
  
"He can talk," Ami asked.   
  
"Yeah." They walked a while more. Soon they ended up   
walking into the park. "It's so pretty here at night.   
I can't believe Blaze wants to destroy Earth. Such   
beauty..."   
  
"Yes. But, in my opnion, I think the planet Mercury is   
just as pretty," Ami commented.   
  
Bryce smiled and linked his hand with Ami's. They   
stopped to look out at the lake. "Actually," Bryce   
said looking at Ami who was looking out at the lake.   
He leaned down and whispered, "I think the Sailor   
Scout of Mercury is the most beautiful thing in the   
entire universe."   
  
Ami's eyes grew wide. Had she... heard him right? Did   
he just call her beautiful? Blushing, Ami turned to   
face him. He looked so... serious. His eyes held   
nothing but pure love for her.   
  
Still holding her hand, Bryce placed a hand behind   
Ami's head and pulled her closer. She didn't resist.   
He leaned down and captured her lips with his own...   
  
  
*********   
  
IT'S FINALLY OVER!!!! I am sooooo sorry for taking so   
long with this story. I've been at a dead end lately   
with it and I'm working on other stories.... excuses,   
excuses, right? Sorry... Much love to Jade for helping   
me.   
  
  
Have you ever   
Chapter: 7   
Rating: PG   
  
Ok, what chapter is this, anyway? I forget... Anyway,   
if you've made it this far, you're doing good! Great   
job! Anyway, I don't own the characters. And Jade,   
thank you soooo much for the help. Please, if you like   
my stories, then read Jade's. They're WAY better than   
mine. So, here ya go...   
  
  
Bryce lowered his head to capture Ami's lips in a   
gentle kiss(romance sucks, doesn't it??). Ami closed   
her eyes and gave in. Slowly, she wrapped her arms   
around his neck and the kiss deepend. Bryce seemed to   
be in heaven.   
  
As they pulled apart, Ami's face flushed. She felt bad   
for kissing Bryce. She didn't like him that way, but   
things like this happened. She felt like she had   
betrayed her heart, since someone else owned it. She   
had to tell him, now.   
  
She let her hands slip down from his shoulders and   
gently pushed him away. "We.. can't do this," she   
said, her voice cracking.   
  
"Why not," Bryce asked but he knew why. Ami simply   
stood there with head hanging. "There is another?"   
  
A tear slid down Ami's face. "Yes..." But that wasn't   
true. "No, not really..." That wasn't true either. Ami   
sighed. "There is someone I care for deeply, but, it   
would be impossiable to be involved with them." Just   
hearing that from herself, Ami broke down. She fell to   
her knees in the snow, crying uncontrollably.   
  
Even though Bryce's heart was now broken in two, he   
couldn't let her freeze. He knelt down next to her and   
placed his coat around her shoulders. "Thank you."   
  
"Don't mention it," Bryce said.   
  
"I'm sorry. I led you on, I know I did," Ami said. She   
looked up at him. His heart was breaking, she knew it.   
But, he was smiling. Why? "What?"   
  
"Who is it," he asked.   
  
"I can't tell you. You would think I was weird," Ami   
said.   
  
"I doubt that. Who is it," Bryce asked again.   
  
"No, I can't."   
  
"Please?"   
  
"I told you, I can't. What if they found out..." She   
started.   
  
"Lita."   
  
"I would...,"then it hit her as to what he had just   
said. "W-what?"   
  
"It's Lita, isn't it," Bryce asked. Ami hung her head   
again and began to cry. "Blue, what's wrong?"   
  
"You... can't... tell her." Ami looked at him again.   
"Please, don't tell her," she pleaded. "I can't lose   
our friendship. PLease, Bryce. Don't tell anyone."   
  
Bryce smiled and gathered her up in his arms. "I   
promise I won't tell her. But, can we still be   
friends? Despite what happened. I can't lose your   
friendship either." Ami nodded her head 'yes.' "Good."   
And he hugged her tighter.   
  
(Lita's apartment)   
  
Bryce and Ami walked the hall way to Lita's apartment.   
Bryce promised not to say anything about her crush on   
Lita and she promised to stay his friend. They even   
held hands while walking down the hallway.   
  
When they reached the door, Ami returned Bryce's coat.   
"Thank you, Bryce. I had fun tonight." Ami smiled.   
  
"I did too. Good night, Blue."Bryce kissed Ami on the   
cheek and she hugged him.   
  
"Thank you,"Ami whispered.   
  
"For what," Bryce asked.   
  
"For being such a good friend," Ami smiled. There was   
a pause. "I didn't mean to break your heart, Bryce."   
  
He sighed sadly. "I know. But, I'm glad you were   
honest with me. Good night, Ami." He saw Ami into the   
apartment and he left.   
  
Ami closed the door and leaned against it. "I need to   
stop this now," Ami said out loud.   
  
"Stop what?" Ami jumped three feet into the air.   
  
"Sorry," Lita said.   
  
"No biggie. I just need to stop..." Ami thought for a   
minute. "Thinking so much. When I get really tired, my   
brain kicks into overtime and I think too much."   
  
"Cool," Lita said. "Did you have fun tonight?"   
  
"Yeah," Ami said. "A blast," she said sarcastically.   
Lita picked up on this very quickly.   
  
"Did he hurt you," Lita demanded. "If he did, I'll..."   
  
"Lita, calm down. It was a joke. I hd a great time.   
I'm going to bed, Lita. Good night," Ami said after   
hanging her coat in the closet.   
  
Lita smiled. "Good night, Girl Genius."   
  
(the next day)   
  
Ami woke up to the sun shineing into her eyes. "Seems   
like a nice morning," Ami said out loud. She glanced   
at the clock on the night stand. "12:13... or a nice   
afternoon. Whatever." Ami crawled out the bed and went   
to the restroom to freshen up a little. As she exited   
the bathroom, she could smell pancakes. Ami smiled and   
walked to the kitchen, still in her pjs. It didn't   
bother her nor the other girls to walk around in their   
night clothes. They had grown so close these past few   
years, they could walk around butt naked and no one   
would care.   
  
She leaned on the door frame and smiled at the picture   
before her. Lita stood at the stove, flipping a   
pancake, in her deep emerald green pjs, brown hair in   
a loose, messy ponytail. She looked beautiful in Ami's   
eyes.   
  
Lita looked up and saw Ami in the doorway and smiled.   
"Mornin', Ames. Hungry?"   
  
"Good morning, Miss Kino,"they both smiled. "Yes,   
thank you." Ami helped Lita set up the table for   
breakfast and then they sat in respectful silence   
during breakfast.   
  
After they both finished eating, they went to greet   
the girls, one at a time since their flights arrived   
at different times, so each time the girls would meet   
the other.   
  
After all the girls arrived, they hung out at Lita's   
apartment for a while. Lita made dinner(which Serena   
ate most of) and said their goodbyes. They needed to   
get home and rest because of the jet lag.   
  
After the girls left and it was just Ami and Lita, the   
duo decided to clean the apartment. The others had   
offered to help, but they were so tired, they sent   
them home. Lita cleaned the livingroom while Ami did   
the dishes.   
  
As Lita finished cleaning her assigned room, she heard   
the voice of angel singing in the next. Lita put the   
vacuum back into the closet and walked into the   
kitchen to see Ami washing dishes and singing to a   
song on the radio. Lita smiled. She recognized the   
song, it seemed to fit her mood at the moment.   
Unfortunatley, she began to listen in on the second   
verse.   
  
"I don't mind living in a fantasy world   
I know how it feels to be your girl   
And hear you say the sweetest things soft and low   
I never want to wake up and let you go, no..."   
  
Lita smiled even more. Ami had such a pretty singing   
voice that, if she wasn't so shy, could make a   
wonderful singer. Lita decided to sing along with Ami.   
  
"When I close my eyes   
You are by my side   
And I can picture us together   
Everynight I pray there will be a way   
We can make it last forever..."   
  
When Lita began to sing, she startled Ami. But, both   
smiled as Lita jumped up on the counter to sit and   
sing. Ami finished the dishes and the girls continued   
to sing. This time, together...   
  
"I dream I'm dancing with you   
And I can really move   
I dream you're kissing me   
And I can really feel it   
I dream I'm dancing with you   
Until we lose control   
I dream you're loving me   
With all your heart and soul..."   
  
The girls locked eyes as they sung the next verse...   
  
"Someday soon I'm gonna make this dream come true   
I can't deny that I'm so into you   
I want you so that I forget to breathe air   
The feeling grows so strong... I believe..."   
  
Lita jumped down from the counter and walked up to   
Ami, their eyes still lost in one another. The girls   
were singing to each other, whether the other knew it   
or not...   
  
"Can you feel it, tell me can you feel it?   
Can you feel it, tell me can you feel it?   
It's real..."   
  
Lita, being bold on her part, took Ami's hand and   
began dancing with her. Ami laughed but her face was   
beet red.The girls continued to sing together...   
  
"Every night I pray   
I will find a way   
To make it last forever   
  
I dream I'm dancing with you   
And I can really move   
I dream you're kissing me   
And I can really feel it   
I dream I'm dancing with you   
Until we lose control   
I dream you're loving me   
With all your heart and soul   
  
I dream I'm dancing with you   
And I can really move   
I dream you're kissing me   
And I can really feel it   
  
I dream I'm dancing with you   
And I can really move   
I dream you're kissing me   
And I can really feel it   
I dream I'm dancing with you   
Until we lose control   
I dream you're loving me   
With all your heart and soul..."   
  
The girls laughed as Lita swung Ami around. As the   
chorus began to fade, Lita walked up to Ami as her   
back pushed up against the sink. Lita smiled and Ami   
blushed. Lita lowered her head...   
  
...almost...   
  
....there....   
  
BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!   
  
The girls snapped out of their trance and looked into   
the living room. They looked back at each other again   
before Lita left to see what was beeping with Ami   
close behind.   
  
When the reached the living room they discovered it   
Lita's comunicator going off. Lita picked it up and   
answered it.   
  
"Jupiter here. Whats up?"   
  
"Yoma in the park." It was Mars. "It looks like a wolf   
type gargoyle, white. It keeps demanding we hand over   
Mercury and it will leave. You two need to get here   
fast!" It faded out as Lita and Ami looked at each   
other and nodded. They knew what to do.   
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!!"   
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!!"   
  
(the park)   
  
"MARS... FIRE...IGNITE," Mars yelled, but Blaze dodged   
the attack.   
  
"Come now Mars. Is this the best you can do," Blaze   
smirked. "You fought better a thousand years ago.   
You've lost your edge."   
  
"Oh, yeah," Mars demaneded.   
  
"Please, Mars. I do not wish to fight you. I only want   
Mercury," Blaxe stated.   
  
"Why," Venus asked.   
  
Blaze became angered. But before he could say   
anything, another voice joined in:   
  
"Because the Mercurians killed his people." It was   
Mercury. Her Jupiter came out from the shadows and   
Mercury continued. "And your next," she said, pointing   
at him.   
  
Blaze laughed. "I am? Well, then, Miss Princess of   
Mercury. If I'm next, then it should be only right you   
do it. After all, it was you that killed my people   
anyway." His voice became low and full of hatered.   
"You should always finish what you start."   
  
"Lets go," Mercury said. She began to advance him, but   
Jupiter stopped her.   
  
"We fight him as a team, Mercury," Jupiter told her.   
Mercury shook her head.   
  
"Only I can do it. This is the third time he's made an   
advance in trying to kill me. It will be the last."   
Mercury looked at Jupiter. She knew if the scout let   
her fight alone, he'd kill her. But, it was something   
she felt she had to do to protect Jupiter. She could   
not let that nightmare come true. Jupiter tried to   
stop her, but Blaze had other palns.   
  
With a wave of his hand, he knocked the other scouts   
away from him and Mercury. A form of forcefeild made a   
fighting arena for the two to battle in. "Come now,   
Mercury. You're not scared now are you?" Blaze taunted   
her.   
  
Jupiter jumped up from the ground and began to beat   
the invisable wall. "You let her go you son of a   
bitch! NOW!!" Jupiter began tring to get through by   
running into the wall. It didn't work. "Mercury!!"   
Jupiter had tears in her eyes, but refused to let them   
fall. She couldn't lose the only one she ever truely   
loved.   
  
Mercury looked over her shoulder to see Jupiter   
banging on the wall. She swallowed the lump in her   
throat and turned back to face Blaze. If she had   
continued to look at Jupiter, she would began to cry.   
  
"Ready," he asked. She nodded. "Lets go." Blaze jupmed   
up and pounced Mercury. But, he missed.   
  
Mercury quickly stood and shouted her attack: "SHINE   
AQUA ILLUSION!" The stream of ice water shot at Blaze,   
hitting his shoulder and staining his white fur red.   
This angered him.   
  
"You wanna play rough? Then, let's see how you deal   
witht his." He again advanced her. He knew she would   
dodge, so he was ready. As he landed from the missed   
attack, he swung his taloned hand around and hit   
Mercury's right shoulder. She fell against the wall   
and stood there for a second.   
  
Jupiter ran behind her and began to scream again.   
"Mercury! You bastard! I'm going to kill you!"   
  
"You can't even get in here, Jupiter. So don't make   
threats," Blaze said.   
  
Mercury began to slip to the ground. Something was   
wrong with er other than her shoulder being hurt.   
Jupiter slid down with her, although she was on the   
other side. Mercury still had her back against the   
wall. She looked over her shoulder and lost herself in   
Lita's deep emerald eyes. Mercury began to cry. She   
was going to die without ever telling Jupiter how she   
felt about her.   
  
Mercury heard a growl in front of her and turned to   
face Blaze. He stood above her with his talons ready   
to strike. "PREPARE TO DIE, MERCURY!!"   
  
"NO!!" Something hit Blaze from behind and he turned   
to face who had struck him.   
  
"Seijuurou," Blaze growled. "How did you get in here?"   
  
Sei was in his gargoyle form, and still shorter than   
Blaze. "When you make a forcefeild, make sure you   
close the top of it, retard." This angered Blaze.   
  
"INFEDEL! You will pay," Blaze shouted. He formed a   
fireball in his hands and shot it at Sei. He dodged it   
and it hit the wall. "NO!"   
  
Sei smiled. When Blaze's fireball hit the wall, it   
vanished. Giving the scouts the ability to attack.   
"You should have known better," Seijuurou said.   
  
Mercury fell back into Jupiter's arm as the wall   
vanished. All around her, Mercury could hear the fight   
continuing. She could also hear a voice but couldn't   
place it.   
  
"Mercury! Ami, please..." Jupiter hugged Mercury   
close. Seijuurou walked up to the two.   
  
"Jupiter?" She looked up at him. "You have to help   
fight. Your thunder attacks are the only thing that   
can weaken him enough to kill him now that Mercury is   
hurt." Jupiter didn't want to leave Mercury. "I'll   
keep her safe, I promise," he reassured Jupiter. He   
kneeled down to take Mercury in his arms as Jupiter   
got up to fight.   
  
Jupiter slowly approached the battle, tears running   
down her face. She didn't want to kill Blaze. She   
first wanted him to slowly suffer for what he had done   
to Ami.   
  
As she came closer to the battle, Blaze was scared.   
"You will die for even touching her," Jupiter nearly   
screamed. She scared even the scouts with her tone.   
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!" The lighting went for   
Blaze's chest and struck him hard. He hit a tree and   
fell to he ground. Sailor Moon was about to dust him   
when Jupiter stopped her. "Not yet."   
  
She walked up to him as he stood to face her, useing   
the tree for support. He was a foot taller than   
Jupiter, but she looked at him like he was a five year   
old. Jupiter drew back her fist and it landed in his   
face.   
  
She continued to punch him, even when he fell to the   
ground. She swore, kicked, and punched him. When he   
fell, Jupiter sat on him and began to punch his face.   
After about five minutes of yelling at her, Tuxedo   
Mask finallywent and picked Jupiter up off of him.   
Sailor Moon dusted Blaze and the others went to join   
Mercury and Sei. But, what they saw surprised them   
all.   
  
(during the battle)   
  
"Mercury? Ami, are you ok? What happened," Sei asked.   
Mercury became very pale in the last five minutes or   
so and he was very worried.   
  
"Blaze cut me with his talons and I began to feel like   
I was going to pass out," Mercury said while trying   
not to fall asleep. "What's wrong with me Bryce?" She   
sounded so scared.   
  
"Where did he cut you," Sei asked concerned. Mercury   
raised her right shoulder and cried out in pain. Sei   
looked at it and saw a purlpe line going from the cut   
on her arm to her chest. "Oh no..."   
  
"What," Mercury asked.   
  
"I ned to tak you to my world. You'll die if I don't.   
He's poisined you, and if the line reaches your heart,   
it will stop. I have medicine to cure you in my   
world." Mercury nodded her understanding.   
  
Slowly Sei picked her up. She cried out again as he   
accidently hit her shoulder. Her crying out made   
Jupiter turn around. She saw that black gargoyle oick   
Ami up and jump through a portal.   
  
"NO!" Jupiter ran towards him put couldn't get there   
in time. But, she was able to jump throught the portal   
before it closed. The others weren't so lucky.   
  
As Sei enetered the portal, his wings caught an up   
draft and he flew above a darkened castle. Mercury   
didn't notice she was so out of it.   
  
When Jupiter came through, she fell about five feet   
onto a flieght of stairs and rolled about half way.   
Luckily, she wasn't hurt too bad. She looked up and   
saw a shadowd form and knew it was the gargoyle. She   
ran into the direction she saw him enter the castle...   
  
Sei swopped into a window in the castle. From the look   
of it, it looked like a laboratory. Next to a table   
was a bed that Sei placed Mercury on. Actaully, now it   
was Ami. She had gottne so weak, she could no longer   
hold her scout form. He went back into the lab and Ami   
could hear glass clanking in the dark.   
  
"Take off you shirt, Ami," He told her.   
  
"Excuse me," she asked.   
  
"I need to one: give you a needle that has the cure in   
it, and two: I need to bandage your wound. You can   
leave you bra on," he told her.   
  
"I'm too weak Bryce. I can hardly move," Ami   
whispered.   
  
"Alright." He sat the needle down and unbuttoned Ami's   
shirt. Instead of takeing the whole thing off, he onlt   
removed the right side and slide Ami's bra strap down.   
He injected her with the cure and bandaged her wound.   
With in minutes, Ami began to feel better. But, she   
was still weak.   
  
Seijuurou kneeled next to her and smiled. "Feel   
better," he asked.   
  
"Yes, thank you." The peace was shattered when Jupiter   
busted through the door.   
  
"You lied," she yelled. "You said you'd protect her!"   
  
Sei looked at her, "I did. I just saved her life."   
But, Jupiter was still upset from nearly loseing Ami   
once that night, she was angered to watch him bring   
Ami here.   
  
Jupiter used an attack that Sei dodged, barely. It hit   
the wall and a huge hole appeared.   
  
"Jupiter stop," Ami said. "He brought me here to save   
me."   
  
"He should have said something, "Jupiter said   
chargeing Sei. He jumped out of the hole before   
Jupiter could get him. But, she soon followed him.   
  
"No, Jupiter, STOP!" Jupiter would't listen. Gathering   
what little streangth she had, Ami replaced her shirt   
and fell out of the bed with a thud. She crawled to   
the hole and looked down andto her horror began to see   
her dream again. This time, it was real.   
  
She jupmed out of the castle, but her landing was less   
than perfect. She looked ahead to see two of her   
friends fight one another on a landing high above the   
castle. "It was Bryce, " Ami siad out loud, standing   
up. "He's the one from my dreams." Then the last scene   
from the nightmare flashed in her mind. "Oh, no..."   
She took off up the stairs as fast as she could.   
  
When she reached the top, she saw Jupiter throw a   
punch at Sei but he stopped her. He knocked her hand   
out of the way and grabbed her throat and held her   
over the side. Ami fell to her knees watching this   
take place.   
  
His eyes glowing a deathly white, he growled, "you   
should pay for putting Ami through all this pain!"   
  
"Bryce, no!" Ami yelled. "Put her down, please," she   
pleaded.   
  
"Why should I? She's the one causing you so much pain.   
The one that makes you cry yourself to sleep   
everynight," Seijuurou said.   
  
Ami hung her head, "but I love her, Bryce." She looked   
up at Sei whose eyes had stopped glowing. "Bryce,   
please put her down." Tears were now running down   
Ami's face.   
  
He looked at ht e girl he loved so much crying over   
the girl she loved. Sei looked back to Jupiter who had   
a shocked look on her face. He growled, tightned his   
grip for a second before turning and dropping her on   
the ground. Again, his heart had been broken. He waved   
his hand and a portal opened.   
  
"Go home, Ami," he said. Ami looked at him as he   
jupmed off the castle and flew away.   
  
Ami stood and walked past Jupiter who was still on the   
ground. Ami stopped and looked her before going   
through the portal.   
  
When they entered the portal, they were back in the   
park. They came through behind the scouts. The girls   
turned to see Ami and Jupiter. Both looked really   
tired. Jupiter nodded to let the others know they were   
alright.   
  
"Ami," Jupiter started.   
  
"I don't wanna talk about it, Lita," Ami said. She   
began to walk away from her when she grabbed her arm.   
  
"Ami..."   
  
Tears streaming down her face, Ami pushed Jupiter and   
began to run from her. Jupiter regained her balance   
and took off after her. "AMI!!" Come back!" But she   
was too late. Ami ran until she was lost in the   
shadows of the night.   
  
"Ami, "Jupiter said. "I love you, too..."   
  
  
***************   
  
CLIFF HANGER!!! HAHAHAHAAAAA!!! j/k Hope you liked it.   
It's almost over! Stop the insanity. Thanx to Jade, as   
always! LOVE YA GIRL! But, not that way... o.0   
  
Have you ever   
Epilouge   
Rateing: PG   
  
Ok, it's ALMOST over, k? Thanx to all of you who have   
emailed me about my stories. You guys are great! And,   
of course, much love to Jade who helps me with my   
stories. I don't own SM. Now that I've said that, lets   
wrap this bad boy up!!   
  
  
Ami sighed as the snow fell outside. She had been back   
home for a week and life was now depressing. School   
started back up the day after she came home, and all   
week she had avoided Lita. She didn't talk to her at   
school nor did she return her calls.   
  
Ami sighed as someone knocked on her door. "Come in,   
"she called. She was lying in her bed with her back to   
the door, so she didn't see who entered.   
  
"Come on Blue, stop acting like that." Ami gasped as   
she turned to see Bryce enter her room. Ami smiled but   
didn't get up.   
  
"Hi, Bryce."She stopped. "How did you get in?"   
  
"I saw your mom as she was leaving and she let me in,"   
Bryce answered.   
  
"Oh." Ami looked at him for a minute. "Where have you   
been? Haven't seen you in school this week."   
  
"Stopped going now that I'm leaving today," he told   
her, sitting next to her on the bed.   
  
"Why are you leaving," she asked.   
  
"I only came here because of Blaze. Now that he's   
gone, I have to leave again," Bryce explained.   
  
"I hate to see you leave." A silence followed. "How's   
the baby," Ami asked.   
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself." Bryce smiled as Ami   
looked at her doorway. A small boy of about 6 or 7   
entered her room. He held a dozen red roses and walked   
up to Ami. She rolled over to look at him better. He   
had light baby blue hair that looked nearly white. And   
he had emerald eyes. His eyes reminded her of Lita's   
and tears appeared in her eyes. But she she pushed   
them back.   
  
"He's cute," Ami said and the boy smiled as he handed   
her the roses. Ami gladly took them. "Thank you..."   
And she stopped. "What's his name, Bryce?"   
  
"He doesn't have one. I was hoping you'd name him,   
Ami."   
  
She smiled and thought for a minute. "How   
about...Skyler?" The boy, now named Skyler, smiled and   
kissed Ami's cheek. Ami smiled.   
  
Bryce slowly stood and took the boy into his arms.   
"It's time for us to leave, Ami," Bryce said. Ami   
nodded and stood.   
  
"I'll miss you, Bryce," she said hugging him and   
Skyler. "And you be good, little man." Skyler smiled   
and Ami kissed his cheek. Bryce wrapped his free arm   
around Ami's waist and hugged her again.   
  
"I love you Blue. I hope life treats you good," he   
smiled. He kissed her cheek.   
  
"I love you too, Bryce. And I hope you one day find   
happiness."   
  
"I already have, Ami" he answered. Ami looked at him   
confused. "I found happiness when I found you." Bryce   
smiled as he watched Ami's face turn a deep red. He   
turned and left her room.   
  
(outside Ami's house)   
  
Bryce exited the house with Skyler on his shoulders.   
He looked to his left and said, "you better be good to   
her."   
  
Lita looked at him. "I will. But, if you love her as   
much as you say you do, why are you helping me?"   
  
"Because she loves you, not me. Be good to her is all   
I ask of you, Lita." With that, he left Lita outside.   
  
(back inside)   
  
Ami laid back down on her bed, staring out the window.   
The falling snow was so pretty. The roses Skyler gad   
brought laid next to her on a pillow and she could   
smell them and was lost in thought for a few moments.   
Soon, however, there was another knock on the door.   
Ami sighed. "Come in." She heard the door open but   
didn't turn around. She heard footsteps approach her,   
but she still didn't move. A hand lowered and a brown   
teddy bear with a green ribbon around it's neck was in   
front of her face. Ami smiled.   
  
"Thank you, but you didn't have to get me this." She   
thought she was talking to Bryce again. But, she was   
wrong.   
  
"If I could have afforded something better, you would   
have gotten it." Ami froze and clutched the bear tight   
to her chest. Ami closed her eyes tightly and asked:   
  
"Lita, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to talk to you about last weekend,"Lita   
explained.   
  
"Look, Lita," Ami wouldn't face her. "I don't regret   
anything I said or did that night. I'm sorry for how   
I've been acting, but I didn't want you to know how I   
felt."   
  
"Why not," Lita asked, sitting next to Ami on the bed.   
Lita leaned over Ami with one arm bracing her up. But,   
that arm was over Ami, pinning her so she couldn't run   
away this time.   
  
"I didn't want to lose our friendship over this." Ami   
said. "I'm sorry, Lita..." Ami started to cry.   
  
Lita wrapped her arms around Ami and pulled her up   
into a sitting position. Ami still didn't look at her.   
Lita rocked her back and forth as Ami placed her head   
on Lita's chest ( AN: I said 'CHEST' not 'BREAST' for   
you hentai minds out there...)   
  
After Ami calmed down a little, Lita started to talk.   
"Ami, I wish you had said something sooner."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I've felt the same way for years." Ami looked   
up at Lita. "From the first day I met you, as a matter   
of fact."   
  
"Why didn't you say something," Ami asked.   
  
"Scared, I guess. Just like you," Lita said. Ami   
placed her head back on Lita's chest. Lita ran her   
fingers through Ami's hair. "Hey, Ami?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I love you," Lita said.   
  
Ami smiled and kissed Lita's neck. "I love you, too."   
Placing the bear on the bear(Ami never put it down),   
Ami wrapped her arms around Lita's waist and they sat   
like that for a while. Not saying a word...   
  
From outside the window, a black wolf and a light blue   
pup stared up at the couple in the house. The black   
wolf smiled and looked down at the pup and said: "Are   
you ready for your training with Pluto?"   
  
The pup smiled in return and nodded. A light gust of   
wind blew, which made the snow on the ground swirl   
around. When the snow settled, the wolves were gone...   
***************   
  
FINISHED!! Finally... Lord, writing is hard work.   
Well, thanx goes out to Black Gryphon who put this   
crazy idea in my head. I hope you liked it. JA NE!!!   
  
  



End file.
